Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a superconducting circuit on a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
In order to produce a superconducting circuit on a substrate by a well-known method, the upper surface of the substrate is masked to form a superconducting thin film only in a prescribed portion or ion etching is performed on a superconducting thin film formed on the substrate to partially scrape off the thin film.
However, such a method has disadvantages of difficulty in fine working, inferiority in working accuracy and complexity of the process.